legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Celes Chere
Celes Chere is a character/heroine from the Final Fantasty Universe She was once a general alongside Kefka but she betrayed him to stop him and atone for her misdeeds. She was sucuessful but after everyone on her universe was killed she was alone unitl she was found by Slade who after his time travel adventure was wonderings what to and they fell for each other at first sight. Celes and Slade dated and got serious, one day Slade proposed to Celes and she said yes as result Slade invites his former foes Bender and the B Team to come to his wedding with her. Best Friends: Heloise, Slade and Anti Cosmo Friends: Slade Wilson, Anti Cosmo, Bender, Skipper, Hades, Heloise, The B Team, Slade's ensemble, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Marie, Shade, R2-D2, C3PO, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critc, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Dr.Manhattan, Suede, Phantom R, Aang, Katara, Spyro, Balthazar Blake, Irene Addler Enemies: Kefka, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, The Joker, Model W, Dr.Weil, Discord, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Legends of Light and Darkness Celes is set to debut with Slade and Anti Cosmo in this sequel and to help Bender and his pals with whoever it is they're dealing with.Celes leads her men to Berk to tell and convince the Alpha Team that they are on their side though she is already close friends with Aleu. Celes is the one who gets the heroes to Equestria to see what happened through the league of darkness and after that she and Heloise back up Bender and Slade when they are confronted by Khan. Celes is among her friends when Alie tells them about her discovery of Model W. Celes alongside Anti Cosmo and Slade follow Bender to the 2nd location, Skipper and Anti Cosmo comment on her making Slade a henpecked husband. She sneaks into an old warehouse and alongside Bender, Skipper, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Heloise disguises herself as a solider. They are eventually figured though Bender takes action and shoots Saddler's staff out of his hand. Celes returns with Slade and Anti Cosmo, and when she doesn't see the main 3 members of The B Team she wonders where and they crash into the ship like yee haa like southners. Celes is seen with her friends as they meet Jack Bauer and work with him to undermine the authoriy of Dredd. Once it becomes apparent that Jr and the others are doing more than the three show. Celes oversees much of the intterogation and is pretty shocked by Jack's brutal violence as even Bender and Skipper don't take it that far. Celes is seen on the ship where she and the others conspire to escape Darkseid, and she believes that Heloise experimented on Marie as she notices Marie ripping a steel door down with barely her own hands. Celes when hearing of Orion and Hades planning to take Darkseid, she gets Slade and Anti Cosmo to help cover them. When Khan opens up communciations, Celes instantly guesses he's after their biometals. Celes after hearing the Model W detail asks what is truly stopping them as the numbers of fragments shouldn't matter. Axel agrees with this considering how true it is. Celes then after learning of Zordon's death and meeting Malefor meets a fomer ally of her husband and his partner's archenemy. Celes is very serious and doesn't joke or anythingwhich is why she isn't so pleaded to hear that Jack wants to sing. When asked where the others, went Celes tells that the four time traveled to one minute foward. Celes joins Axel in teasing Jack about Vandom and she backs off when Jack gets mad. Celes then decides to take charge of one of the three missions. Celes works with Orion, Nostalgia Chick and Jack Bauer around the Bayou of the islands. It's also revealed that Celes like wearing capes as she flings her off ready to take action against who's opposing her. Celes and Bauer both lead the investigation around the bayou, while they're too late to get Blackbeard the two take measures to injure him badly which works. While Anti Cosmo is sketpical to think Skipper`s idea to not split up and do actions as a group, Celes think it`s a good idea to do. Celes selects the heroes to go on the first fraction and briefs them. Celes and Slade's allies catch The Joker and save the dogs from Him. She is seen again where Celes and other members convince Bowser Jr and Ventress to join Slade. Celes goes with her friends and has a feeling that they are being watched by someone, Slade thinks it's Discord and Celes agrees due to how serious Bender takes him. Celes find out Stane is the one attacking the castle and the qudadripule of her, Slade, Hades And Anti Cosmo go after him to stop their castle from being ruined. Celes, Hades and Anti Cosmo act as Slade's mission control and guide him to Stane. Celes is one of the three chosen partners of Model X. Alongside Slade's other members Celes inds the destroyer and they all destroy it. Celes then joins with Slade, Hades and Anti Cosmo in the final battle with Malefor and his right hand Khan. Celes alongside HIM, Dr.Doom, Ocelot, Bowser, Hades, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Mojo fight Hazama with Bender And The B Team as well As Discord Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters that hail from the Final Fantasy universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Humans Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Lawful Good Category:Tomboys Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Swordsmen Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Atoners Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Superhumans Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deuteragonists in Legends Of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Token Good Teammate Category:Love Interests of Slade Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Heroes who save the day Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline